The Spider's Butterfly
by ShadesofSin
Summary: All of his life, Earl Alois Trancy has needed to be loved. Now that need is what drives his desire for revenge after Luka's death. Alois plans to kidnap Lady Elizabeth, who is traveling with her sister, to lure Sebastian and Ciel to his estate. Will Alois meet his match when he encounters the feisty, yet wistful Vera Odessa Sophia Midford? Or will he find the love he craves?
1. Chapter 1

Vera Odessa Sophia Midford's heart was pounding so hard she felt it in her temples. The ground was wet and slippery as she raced through the woods. Tree branches scratched against her delicate, pale arms and their leaves stuck in her long, blonde hair. She heard his mocking laughter echo through the trees. She glanced behind her, _ten more feet and he'll catch me_, she thought. A few more slimy steps and his hand collided with her slender waist. Then she was on the ground and he was on top of her, his hands pushing up her skirts. His blotchy red face glared at her from under his greasy mass of grey hair. "This is much better than that stuffy ballroom, my dear", he snorted while he forced her legs apart with his. He reeked of liquor and sweat. "You're nothing more than a figurehead, when my parents find out, you'll spend the rest of your life in the Yard." she panted. "Your parents will never find you, precious. Why do you think they'll care? This is the first time you've been seen in public in what, six months?" he sneered. "Tell me, did you get the nickname 'Sip' because of what can be done with this? Or that? Or maybe these?" he taunted as he roughly ran his callous hands over her face and then her body. "I can't wait to taste you, Sip", he hissed in her ear. "On the contrary, sir, it is I who cannot wait to taste you" she whispered and drove her teeth into his neck, straight into his jugular vein. "Lady Vera! W-What—S-Stop!" he gasped. In that moment, she felt his skin resting underneath her lip and his liquid life force rush into her throat. In that moment, she was not the noble gentlewoman London knew as Vera Odessa Sophia Midford. She lost herself and became Sip, an animal raw and unyielding as she felt his grip on her body slowly relax. She drank him away like a fine glass of wine. Soon, he was nothing more than an empty vessel lying on top of her. She pushed the lump that was Mr. Demiere off of her and crawled to her feet. After wiping the blood from her face and her hair, she regarded the body, "Now you see Mr. Demiere, why they call me Sip." She tapped her teeth with her index finger, "Because of what can be done with _these_."

She burst back into the ballroom in hysterics. "Darling, what's happened? You look a fright!" Alexis Leon asked, running over frantically. Her husband, Frances Midford, followed closely "My dear, where have you been? Where is Mr. Demiere?" The music stopped and everyone stared, including Lady Elizabeth Midford. "M-Mr. Demiere asked me to step out on the lawn with him a-and a-an animal…" she trailed off and fell to her knees in hysterical sobs "Oh, mother! Oh, father!". "There, there, it's alright, my Vera" Frances Midford whispered soothingly as her parents began to lead her out of the ballroom. The music resumed, calming the guests and people started dancing again. Vera glanced back at Lady Elizabeth, only to see her twin sister frowning angrily at her. Vera flashed Lady Elizabeth a pink toothy grin and turned to continue sobbing in her parents arms.

"Oh! Isn't my new hat just adorable? It's so cute!" Lady Elizabeth squealed to Paula and Vera as the carriage clattered along the rocky cliff path. "But it isn't beautiful. There is purity in beauty, clarity. If something is just cute, then it's vague. And anything that is vague is irritating." Vera replied. Lady Elizabeth narrowed her eyes but decided to let the subject drop. "Just you wait, sister, you're going to absolutely adore Ciel! Isn't that right, Paula?" Lady Elizabeth asked. Paula smiled and nodded, but Vera just gazed out the window dreamily. Her hazel eyes roamed over the landscape like she was searching for something. "Just promise me, you'll behave yourself?" Lady Elizabeth asked with a pleading look, "Please sister? Father has finally allowed you to attend some events and to mingle in society. Please don't cause him any more pain, like you did last week." "The fact that you are five minutes older gives you no right to order me about." Vera replied dryly. "What about last week at the ball? I can't believe that you told him that poor Mr. Demiere was murdered by an animal." Lady Elizabeth said incredulously. "But sister, Mr. Demiere _was_ murdered by an animal." Vera said with a grin. She looked away and said with a rather sad expression on her face, "Father knows that anyway." Lady Elizabeth frowned, "Sister, really, you- Aaaaaaggghhh!" Elizabeth's sentence turned into a shriek when the ladies suddenly experienced the sensation of falling. Through the window, they could see the rocky path above them as they plummeted downward, the carriage door flew open, and there was blackness. The only thing any of the ladies remembered when they awoke was seeing two purple eyes staring at them from the depths of the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is the second chapter, there should be many more by the time I am finished with this story! It is a work in progress, but I have lots of time to write, so please bear with me! **

**Thanks for taking the time to read it and if you like it, please add to your favorites and or follow! Feel free to leave reviews of the story so far as well! Thanks again! **

Vera's eyelids fluttered in the soft morning light. She remembered the accident the night before and wondered why she wasn't dead. Her mind began to race, _where am I? Where is my sister? What happened? Why did the carriage topple off the cliff? And what were those purple things in the darkness?_ She opened her eyes completely and started when she saw a pair of large, ocean blue eyes staring back. "Agh!" she screamed with surprise. "You snore a lot, but your hair is pretty. It's the same color as mine." the boy with the blue eyes remarked. "How dare you sneak in a lady's room while she sleeps! How long have you been here? Where am I?" Vera questioned aghast. "A real lady never raises her voice to a gentleman," the blue-eyed boy grinned and said in a mocking tone. "I sincerely doubt you are a gentleman, sir!" Vera retorted as she pulled the sheets closer around her. In response, the boy said "I am Earl Alois Trancy. My butler, Claude, rescued you and the two ladies you were traveling with from that rickety old carriage last night and brought you here, to the Trancy estate, my home." Vera breathed a sigh of relief that her sister and Paula had been saved as well. "And I haven't been here _too_ long, _m'lady_," the Earl said, smirking, as he gave her a pretentious bow. Vera's eyes narrowed as she looked at the boy, he wore strange clothing; a purple coat, a large black bow around his neck, very short black shorts, and very tall black socks. His green vest made his blue eyes seem even bluer. He was right; his hair was the exact fair shade of blonde as hers. She looked down at herself to find she was actually wearing a nightshirt, not her traveling dress. "My maid found suitable clothing for all of you to put on for the night, your dresses should be out of the laundry soon." Alois smiled. She looked at him and quickly around the room, admiring the opulence of the decoration; everything was purple and gold, ornate and decadent. She stammered "Th-Thank you, very much Earl." she stammered, and turned to see him smile. "So, if you don't mind, I'll be taking that back now!" Alois shouted as he lunged at her, instantly pulling the nightshirt over her head and off. "Sir! I-"Vera gasped but Alois was already halfway out the bedroom door, "My maid will bring your dress when it's ready!" he called over his shoulder as he bounded out of the room. Vera was in shock. She decided to pull the covers up around herself and wait for Earl Trancy's maid. He had vanished as suddenly as he had appeared to her. He hadn't even let her introduce herself. What insolence! What poor manners and lewd conduct! Such an injustice to perform to a fine noblewoman like herself! Why, the very thought of it made her smile.

A few miles away, at Phantomhive manor, a very weary Ciel Phantomhive was talking to his butler, Sebastian, about what to do next. Ciel had expected his betrothed, Lady Elizabeth Midford, for one of her usual visits to his estate last night but she had never arrived. He had sent Sebastian to investigate, and his anxiety over the situation had kept him up all night. "You're positive it was Elizabeth's carriage?" Ciel asked anxiously, his uncovered eye blood shot. "Yes, my lord, it bore her family crest and the interior was pink." Sebastian answered. "It was smashed to bits, but I found no signs of Lady Elizabeth, sir, only this." Sebastian continued, handing Ciel a purple piece of paper. "It was stuck in the hinge of the door." Sebastian explained. Ciel looked at the paper and crushed it in his hand, gritting his teeth. On the scrap of paper was a drawing of a spider web. "Trancy! Damn and blast!" Ciel hissed. "Sebastian, this is an order, go to Trancy estate and retrieve Lady Elizabeth and Paula at once!" Ciel demanded. Sebastian bowed with one hand on his chest, "Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read! I don't own any of the characters except for Vera! Let me know what you think and if you enjoy the story, please follow or favor it! It will be updated again soon! Thank you! **

"Pardon me, miss." said a tall woman with long, silver hair said as she entered Vera's room. Vera sat up with a start, clutching the bed clothes around her. "I am Earl Trancy's maid, Hannah. I have brought our other two guests their clothing and now I bring you yours." She said offering the clean clothes to Vera. "Oh, um, thank you, Hannah." Vera replied as she took the clothes from Hannah's arms. "Do you require help, getting dressed, miss?" Hannah asked, looking at the floor. "Oh no, I'll be fine. Thank you very much, though." Vera replied. Hannah then curtsied silently and left, shutting the door. Vera pushed the covers off of her and stood up, stretching. She then began to get dressed, starting with her corset and petticoats. After she was finished, she picked up her dress and pulled it over her head, facing the large, floor-length mirror beside the bed. Her dress was made of silver lace with lavender accents and buttons from her breasts to her neck. She stopped before she fastened them and paused to comb her hair with her fingers. "That drab color doesn't flatter you. But I _do_ like the purple." Vera looked in the mirror to see the Earl Trancy standing to the left of the door. "I beg your pardon but I thought we had established it was rather rude to enter a lady's room unannounced?" Vera spat. "I beg _your_ pardon, but I think it is rather rude to not introduce oneself to one's host." Alois replied, crossing his arms and not moving from his post by the door. Vera looked at him in the mirror and sniffed. She turned around slowly and walked up to him, holding out her hand, "I am Vera Odessa Sophia Midford, and I would appreciate it if you would let me know when you planned on entering my room." Alois took her hand, pulled it close, and to her surprise, licked it. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Vera!" he chirped out. "We will probably be joined shortly by members of the Phantomhive household, if all goes well," the Earl Trancy continued. Vera looked at him and he held her gaze until his eyes wandered to her cleavage. "I suppose I will leave you to those buttons, then Lady Vera." he said, looking back into her eyes. "Oh, and please, whatever happens, feel free to stay as long as you like. We'll see about finding you a proper dress that suits you." the Earl said with a grin as he shut the door behind himself. _Free?_ _Stay as long as I like?_ Vera pondered. She looked out the window and again at herself in the mirror. She considered the Earl's offer and she thought to her _if I stay here,_ _will you give me my freedom?_

Sebastian crept stealthily up to the Trancy estate. When he got closer to the main house, he drifted swiftly underneath the windows, listening until he heard loud shrieks. "Oh Paula, I'm so glad you found my room! Didn't the maid do a lovely job with our dresses? And my new hat! Not a scratch on it from the accident!" _Yes, _he thought, _that is definitely Lady Elizabeth._ Sebastian jumped up to the balcony and through the open window in the girl's room. "Pardon my intrusion ladies," Sebastian said with a bow, "but my young master has sent me to retrieve you. It seems you have been kidnapped." "Kidnapped?!" Elizabeth gasped, "Why? By whom? I was told we were guests here!" "It seems the Earl Trancy and my young master have some unfinished business and you have been brought here as part of the Earl's plot." Sebastian explained. Lady Elizabeth and Paula looked at each other in horror. "Now, ladies, please come with me." Sebastian said. "Where is he? Ciel has to be here too!" said a voice behind him. Sebastian whirled around to see Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus standing in the door way. "Don't let Michaelis or the women escape until Ciel is here, Claude!" Alois shouted. "Yes, your highness." Claude said with a bow. He lunged at Sebastian, gold knives and forks in both hands, but Sebastian was too fast for him. He dodged, rolled, grabbed Elizabeth and Paula, and leaped through the same window from which he had entered. He started to run across the lawn when Lady Elizabeth pulled at his chest, "Sebastian! My sister is back there, you can't leave her! Please!" How strange, no one had ever mentioned Lady Elizabeth having a sister. Sebastian wondered if even Ciel knew. Although it wasn't in his orders to rescue Elizabeth's sister, he turned around and ran back to the manor to pacify Lady Elizabeth. Spotting another open window, he took the ladies with him and entered through it. He saw a young blonde woman in a silver dress sitting on the bed. Lady Elizabeth ran over to the girl, "Sister! We've been kidnapped! This man is Ciel's butler, Sebastian! He's come to rescue us! Let's go!" Elizabeth began to tug on Vera's hand, but Vera pulled back. "No, sister! If you want to leave, go ahead. I, on the other, have been personally invited by the Earl to stay and it quite intrigues me. Besides, you know I am fully capable of making my own escape whenever I so choose." Vera said with a smirk. Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes, "But Vera. I told father…" Vera looked bored and rolled over saying, "Why don't you go find something pink to fawn over and leave me alone, sister?" Lady Elizabeth turned to Sebastian, with Paula's hands sympathetically on her shoulders and said "Never mind, Sebastian, let's go." Sebastian then grabbed the ladies and rushed out of the window just as Claude was opening the door. Finding only Vera in the room, he looked at the open window angrily, then turned to Vera, and said, with a slight bow, "The Earl wishes for you to join him at breakfast now, my lady."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is a few days late, please favor, follow, and or review if you like it! Thanks for reading! It will be updated again soon! **

After Vera finished dressing and arranging her hair, she left to join the Earl Trancy at breakfast. She walked down the hall and wondered where the breakfast room was, since that butler had neglected to tell her. Advancing further, she saw a large door that was open a bit. Pausing, she heard voices coming from inside of the room. She stood looking through the crack. "You fool! How could you let Michaelis escape you so easily?" she heard the Earl shout, throwing a tea cup at his butler. _Temper, temper_ Vera thought, putting her index finger in her mouth. She looked past them and saw a large, round table laden with milk, tea, meats, fruits, and pastries. _This must be it_, she said to herself as she took a step through the door. Both Earl Trancy and Claude looked up in surprise at her entry. "Lady Vera, I am so glad you won the fight with those buttons," the earl smirked as he took her hand and led her to a seat at the table. Vera lowered herself daintily into the chair. "It pleases me very much that you decided to stay with us for a while." The earl said gazing at her. "The pleasure is all mine, Earl Trancy," Vera replied as she took a sip of the tea Hannah had just poured for her. The two began to enjoy their breakfast and Vera looked around the room. She was used to luxurious surroundings, but this mansion surpassed even her own home's decadence. "You have a beautiful estate, Earl" Vera remarked. The Earl looked up at her, "This manor is dull," he pouted. He then pulled a raisin off of one of his muffins, "But you're not as boring as the other noblewomen I've been forced to encounter. Maybe you can bring me some entertainment!" he cried as he bent back his spoon and launched the raisin right at Vera's face. To his shock, Vera snatched the raisin right out of the air and threw it back at him, straight into his mouth and right in the center of the back of his throat. It was so fast the Earl wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't almost choked trying to swallow it. "Indeed. Perhaps you would allow me to reteach you some manners while I am here as well, Earl Trancy," Vera said while dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Earl Trancy's blue eyes flashed as a large grin broke out over his face. Grinning back, Vera looked into his eyes and he held her stare. Hannah moved in front of Vera to collect her plate, but when she picked it up, a knife fell off, opening a small cut on Hannah's arm. A few drops of blood began to seep out. Vera's breath caught in her chest. She could not help but fixate on it. Her eyes narrowed and turned a deep green as she watched it drip. Alois looked at her eyes with disbelief, "Lady Vera?" She started and rose, "Forgive me, Earl, I must excuse myself to my room." Alois watched her leave. "Would you like for me to dispose of her, master?" Claude asked, looking to see if the raisin had damaged Alois's throat. "No. Stop that!" Alois slapped him away. "Yes, your highness," Claude replied with a swift bow. _Who is that girl?_ Alois wondered _she is no delicate English gentlewoman as she appears. She has reflexes that rival Claude's. Those were the reflexes of a predator, of a killer, and just now, those eyes….Why was this girl with Elizabeth? _Neither of the girls had mentioned each other to the Earl. Alois wanted to learn everything about Lady vera Odessa Sophia Midford that he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. This is the latest chapter, more to come soon! Please favor, follow, and or review if you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! **

Vera rushed back to ther room and shut the door, breathing hard. She put her hand to her head, _That was close,_ she thought. She walked over to the bed and lay down, letting her heart rate return to normal. _No Sip. No. Not here. Not now, _she thought to herself as she fought against the desire to prey, to kill, to _drink_. She closed her eyes. She heard a knock and sat up quickly. "C-Come in…" she said. The Earl Trancy entered. "Lady Vera, are you alright?" The Earl asked, looking amused. _Oh no_, Vera's mind raced, she could hear his heartbeat from where she was laying on the bed, so frail, so delicate. The Earl smirked at her as she forced fantasies of what she could do to him out of her mind. His body was slender and his features fair and light. Combined with the way he pranced around made her think of a flower in bloom. A flower she could so easily crush. She took a deep breath and said, "I am fine, Earl, thank you. I'm afraid I have a rare condition that involves strange symptoms when my, er, allergies, are irritated." She hoped the Earl would believe her and leave before she lost control, but he stared at her as if watching her discomfort brought him joy. "I see. Most unfortunate, beautiful shade of green your eyes turn though." The Earl remarked as he watched her, seeing how tense she was. _Allergies to what, _he wondered. 'Come walk with me!" he cried. Vera's eyes widened. That was the last thing she needed right now. The earl had no idea just how much danger he was in. "I-I don't think that's a good..." Vera began but The Earl lept on top of her. He pushed her down on the bed and got inches away from her face, "But Lady Vera," he began, "I insist." He looked at her menacingly. Vera sucked in her breath, she could almost feel the blood rushing through his neck, she could smell his skin, but she couldn't do it, not like this. After all, he had offered her at least momentary shelter from her life, and if he died now, that shelter would be gone. "Very well," she said at last. He jumped off of her. "Let's go then," he cried and held out a hand. She rose, took his hand, and they walked out to the gardens.

The Earl's gardens were just as expansive and opulent as his mansion. Vera was in awe of the beauty of it. As they strolled through the garden, the fresh air seemed to calm her. The smell of the roses covered the scent of Alois's blood and she found herself starting to enjoy the afternoon. The Earl stopped in front of the bluebells. "I love these", he said, smiling. He broke one off a blossom and held it in his hand, and then he held it out to Vera. "Tell me, Lady Vera, what will a fine noblewoman such as you do with such a tender little flower? Put it in your hair?" he taunted as she took it from him. To his surprise, Vera looked down at the flower, and crushed it in her hand. "This flower is beautiful, but it is weak. It depends on its stem, the sun, and the rain. The weak have no place being outside of what they depend on." She then opened her hand and let the pieces of the flower be swept away by the gentle breeze. When the pieces were blown away, she watched them go with tears in her eyes, as if she had just made a very difficult decision or watched a dear friend leave for the last time. The Earl Trancy stood and looked at her with a grin. This was a noblewoman who didn't bore him.


	6. Chapter 6 - In the Orchard - part I

**Here is the next chapter, more to come soon! Thanks for reading and if you like it please favor, follow, or review! Thanks! **

At the Phantomhive Manor

A week had passed since Sebastian had rescued Elizabeth and Paula. Ciel was hard at work at his desk while Lady Elizabeth stared sadly out the window, watching the rain. She wondered about her sister, who she had decided to not mention to Ciel. How would she possibly explain everything to him if she did? "What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Ciel asked, glancing up. She started. "Oh nothing, Ciel, the rain just makes me sad sometimes that's all" she answered. "There now, cheer up, the Trancy ball is tomorrow evening. That will be fun won't it?" Ciel asked. "Yes, I suppose so," she answered. "Promise to dance with me?" she asked turning towards him. He looked at her with some slight concern over the distraught look on her face, "Promise."

At the Trancy Estate

During the past week, Vera had found the earl Trancy to be a constant companion. He followed her everywhere and even though he was the earl, he seemed to never have anything better to do than to amuse himself with her. Vera was not used to continuous company and would often retire early in the evening and slip out of her window to wonder the grounds, alone. One evening after a full day of activities with the earl, Vera excused herself after dinner and went back to her room, her head throbbing. _I need to eat, _she thought as she watched herself in the mirror. Her hands were shaking. Luckily, the earl was holding a ball tomorrow and allowed Vera to go to bed extra early in order to get her rest. It had been almost two weeks since she had tasted blood and the Earl's constant presence did not help her forget that. She decided tonight she would go out and hunt. She went over to her bag, the small parcel she was clutching when she was pulled from the carriage, and opened it. She slipped out of her dress and laid it on the bed. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a white blouse and a pair of black pants, both of which she had made herself. Unfolding the garments, she slipped them on. _Tonight Sip, you can run, run wild and free,_ she thought as she brushed her hair. She arranged a large lump in her bed, pulling the covers over it, so if anyone came to check, she would appear to be there. Then she crept stealthily out the window and towards the earl's apple orchard, hoping the servants would still be there trimming…..

The Earl paced uncomfortably in his room, dressed for bed. "One week later and I am no closer to knowing anything about her, Claude" he hissed at his butler impatiently. "It may take some time, what does it matter about the girl anyway master?" Claude asked. "I told you not to call me that." the earl said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. "My apologies, _your highness_," Claude said, kneeling with a bow. The Earl smiled. Looking through the window, he spied a figure in white and black moving quickly across the lawn. He ran to the window. "That's Vera! Now where do you suppose she's going this time of night, _without me_?" he asked Claude. "There is one way to find out, your highness." Claude replied, offering the earl Trancy some fresh clothes…..

Vera prowled through the Earl's apple orchard, ducking behind each tree as she went. She could smell him, one of the gardeners. He was close. Moving four trees to the left, she finally caught a glimpse of him. Her eyes turned emerald green, her heart started to pound, she could taste the saliva in her mouth. _Would you like to be treated like those tress,_ she thought, looking at the gardener and watching him trim the branches, _let me cut you down to something useful. _She tensed her body and prepared to pounce, when a voice caught her off guard. "Clothing like that certainly doesn't suit a lady." She whirled around to see the Earl leaning on a tree behind her, his eyes gazing at her bottom, "How scandalous." He remarked. "If you come here with ungentlemanly intentions, I assure you, I have ways of defending myself, earl Trancy" she replied. Vera wouldn't kill the earl, but Sip had taken over for the moment and Sip was capricious and impulsive. The Earl walked up to her and pushed her against a nearby tree. "And what ways would those be?" he whispered in her ear, with his hands on her hips. That was all it took. His neck was too close, she could hear the blood, smell it, practically _taste _it. It drove her over the edge. With breakneck speed, she pushed him to the ground, hands on his chest, and hissed like a great snake, eyes wild and teeth glistening. He stared at her in horror. She bent down to rip him open, lips on his skin, when she heard a question she had never been asked before, "W-what are you?" She stopped. She pulled herself up and looked at him, her green eyes flashing back and forth between emerald and hazel, sucking in her breath. She felt like something had struck her in the chest. "I'm alone," she answered.


	7. Chapter 7 - In the Orchard - part II

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! I don't own any of the characters except Vera! More to come soon! Please favor, follow, and or review if you enjoy it at all! Thank you for reading! **

The Earl's wide eyes were frozen on Vera as she spoke. The way he looked at her in that moment perplexed Vera and chased Sip away. He was confused, shocked, and startled, but he wasn't _afraid_. She had never encountered anyone who wasn't afraid. She studied him coldly, "Why do you not fear me?" After a moment, the earl dropped his gaze and looked away, "Because I'm alone too, and I have nothing to lose." She rolled off of him and sat with her legs to the side in the grass. A hundred questions ran through Alois's mind. "How do you know Lady Elizabeth? Why were you traveling with her in that carriage? What on earth was that display just—""in good time Earl Trancy," Vera said slowly, cutting him off. Did he ever slow down? She looked at the grass and swallowed hard. "I was travelling with Lady Elizabeth to meet Earl Phantomhive," she replied. "I know that!" The earl retorted irritably. "Manners, earl Trancy!" Vera said throwing him a sharp look before she continued. "I was with her because I am Lady Elizabeth's twin sister." The earl looked at her incredulously. "Impossible. I have met with Lady Elizabeth on several occasions at social events and heard about her and Ciel's engagement many times, she doesn't have a sister." Tears gathered in Vera's green eyes, "I beg to differ, Earl Trancy." He watched her carefully as she took a deep breath. "Our parents couldn't have any more children after our elder brother, Edward was born, and it broke my father's heart," she began staring dreamily ahead. Alois listened intently. "So, my mother went to the outskirts of London, where those who dabble in dark things dwell. She visited a man who was known for being able to cure things like that and he gave her a bottle full of a viscous, green liquid," she finished. Alois was annoyed. "Then what?" he asked impatiently. "She offered to pay him but he said simply that she would pay when she saw red. She drank the liquid before she came home, and a few months later, we were born. Our parents were thrilled…until our third birthday," Vera choked on the sobs caught in her throat. Alois was intrigued, but seeing a creature like her sad made him sad. "What happened?" he asked quietly. "I-I…didn't mean to….I was just so hungry...so very, very hungry…." Vera trailed off. She put her hand to her face for a moment and seemed to compose herself, sniffing lightly. "Forgive me, earl Trancy," she continued, "I killed my nursemaid. She leaned in close and I drained her dry, with these." She then opened her mouth and exposed her teeth to the earl. Upon examining them, he saw a tiny hole in each one. She closed her mouth after a moment. "Mother came in and she saw red, red everywhere. I'd really made a mess. Father was horrified and from that day forward, they locked me in a set of quarters on the upper level of our home, telling those who knew of my existence that I had been sent to live with a relative far away." She looked ahead as she spoke, "its dark in those rooms, cold, and lonely. My own family is afraid of me. I see them look at me with disgust' she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, staring off bitterly, "They see me as the unfortunate side effect, the price my mother paid for Elizabeth." Alois sat quiet for a moment, taking it all in and looking at her. Her features were fair, her eyes, even now at a hazel were crystal clear and her hair was like his, the color of pure gold. Yet there was still something sinister about her, no matter how sad her story was and that was why Alois was still listening. "They call me 'Sip' when I hunt and drink. They refer to it as my 'condition', but I'm not a vampire and I'm not a demon." Vera sighed, "I don't even know what I am." Alois sat quiet for another minute, and then he started to giggle. He kept giggling louder and louder until he was laughing like a maniac. Vera looked at him oddly, wondering what on earth was so funny. He rolled over, propping himself up with his hands to look at her. With a smirk on his face, he commented, "You're beautiful." Vera grinned back and replied, "I'm hungry." He jumped up and threw his arms around her neck from behind, whispering in her ear, "Not to worry. You can eat to your heart's content at my ball tomorrow, _Sip_." Vera's eyes lit up as she watched the earl prance back towards the manor.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Ball

**Hello everyone! Sorry, it's been so long. School is back in session, but here is the next installment. I promise to update again within the next week! Please review and let me know what you like and what you'd like to see more of! Also, I only claim Vera, I own none of the Kuroshitsuji characters! Thanks for reading!**

Vera bathed the following night, preparing for the ball, and looking forward to the evening. Vera loved balls, dancing, and of course, her meals, and the Earl had promised her one tonight. As she scrubbed her smooth, milky white skin her lips curled into a smile of anticipation. Once she was finished, she stepped out and dried off, going into the room the Earl had lent to her, she found a box with a ribbon around it lying on the bed. She walked over and opened it, taking out an intricate and ornate purple dress, embroidered with gold thread, with a note that read: "Lady Vera, please accept this gift and wear it tonight in my honor. –Lord Alois Trancy." Vera laid the note down and shrugged, putting on the dress, she found it fit her perfectly, hugging her curves in the right places. Once she had arranged her hair, she bit her lip and pinched her cheeks to add tint before she left her room and began to wander the manor silently, listening and looking in the rooms at the Earl's guests, searching for her next source of nourishment. Creeping along the halls, a sudden crash and the sound of glass breaking got her attention and she swept over to the room from which it came. Placing one hand on the wall, she closed her eyes and saw what was going on in the room; 'No wife of mine is leaving!" a handsome man cried, standing over a woman with a small cut on her cheek kneeling over a pile of broken glass. 'I don't care about your money!" she sobbed on the floor as she held her face. "This was a mistake, I'm going home to find my father!" Vera took her hand away for a moment to smile at a passerby but when she heard a loud _smack!_ she placed her hand back again: the man had the woman by the hair as he spat at her furiously, "You'll go when I say you can. You'll do whatever when _I say you can_. I am your husband! Do you understand me?!" he roared as she whimpered and nodded. He hissed and dropped her to the floor, stepping over her he walked out and down the hall. Vera his in the shadows of the corner as he passed and once he was gone, she touched the wall again as if she were touching the woman's shoulder, comforting her as she heard her sob from within. _Don't worry,_ she thought, _tonight I'll set us both free._

As Vera arrived in the ballroom, the party was in full swing and she proceeded to walk towards the floor when something caught her hand and spun her around. "May I have this dance?" The Earl Trancy said, kissing her hand. "Of course, my lord." Vera said with a curtsey as he led her to the floor and they began to waltz. "I see I chose well." The Earl replied with a smirk as he admired the dress on Vera. "A noble's finesse in taste, I suppose" Vera replied, inhaling so her cleavage pressed more firmly against the top of her neckline as the Earl gazed at her. He laughed and continued to dance the next song with her, one much faster and more complex, but Vera moved with an almost unnatural grace and never missed a step. Once the song was over, the Earl ended the dance with a dip and stared in her eyes as he leaned in close and she stared back into his, until she spotted the man that had been in the room at the refreshment table, so she whispered against the Earl's lips, "Do forgive me, my lord, but I'm absolutely famished. I shall return." And in one swift movement, she was out of the Earl's arms and walking over to the table. Once there she turned to the man and asked innocently, "Pardon me, sir, but could you hand me a glass?" The man looked at her and was struck by her image before he shook himself slightly and replied, "Oh, of course." Once Vera took the glass, she locked eyes with him as she drank, almost hypnotizing him. "A-Are you enjoying the party, my lady?" He stammered, to which she replied, wiping her bottom lip with a gloved finger, "Yes, as well as I can, I do prefer more intimate settings though, artwork, dinners, balls are so exposed." She said, saying the last word breathily. "Artwork, eh? What do you make of the earls' painting in the guestroom, then?" The man asked. "Why, I don't believe I have seen it." She responded, feigning innocence again. "Would you care to?" he asked, offering her his arm. "Why, yes, of course." Vera said, taking it with a smile. The man led Vera to the room in which she heard everything earlier and she admired the painting on the wall before the man slid a hand around her waist and turned her so they were facing. "You are quite beautiful, my lady." He whispered, kissing her neck gently. _You would make love to me in the same room you just beat your wife in?_ she thought, _then I have selected my meal well this evening._ A grin crossed her face before she pushed the man away, slamming him into the wall across the room. "W-What are you doing?!" he asked, terrified and angry. "Do forgive me sir, but I'm starving." She said as she approached. The man's eyes were wide as he pulled out a pistol, fired, and hit her in the middle of her chest. Vera stopped and looked down. Gritting her teeth, she pushed two fingers into the wound, pulled out the bullet, and flung it to the side. The man looked on in horror as the wound closed before his eyes. "T-that's impossible!' he stammered, "the laws of medicine-"but Vera cut him off. "The laws that men devise mean little to me" she chuckled as she dug her nails into is neck and covered his mouth. With her little finger, she punctured a small, almost invisible hole and he began to bleed. She delicately drank him away, drop by drop, until there was nothing left. She laid him down on the floor and looked at him, only a pin-pricked size hole was left. _How to cover?_ She thought as she gazed him. Looking over, she spied several bottles on the night stand and walked over to them; perfume, pain killer, cyanide. _Cyanide? Looks like someone was planning on killing or being killed_, she thought as she examined the vial. She picked up the cyanide with a cloth and dabbed a bit inside the man's mouth and then pressed it in his hand, leaving him an almost assured diagnosis for suicide. She wiped her lips and licked her fingers as she stepped over him and returned to the ball. Hours later, when the body was found, she put a hand over her mouth like she was shocked, until the Earl Trancy looked over at her and then a grin spread across her face.


End file.
